Mon essentiel
by kousto
Summary: Os écrit en écoutant "mon essentiel", mettant en scène Alice et Bella.


**_NDA: Petit OS sans prétention... C'est un yuri donc, ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas, passez votre chemin._**

_OS fait suite à une suggestion de Bella Swan01 et dédié à ma belle pelirroja. Whatever is left on me, whatever I'am, I'm yours. _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt,_

_Kousto._

* * *

J'ai toujours aimé les voyages et découvrir des cultures que je ne connaissais pas. Ayant de l'argent à ne savoir qu'en faire et plutôt que de le dépenser à tort et à travers comme le fait si bien Rosalie, je m'était décidée à faire le voyage de mes rêves, dans ce lointain pays qui me fascine depuis tellement d'années.

L'Egypte, pays au passé si merveilleux, l'un des berceaux de l'humanité, si je peux me permettre de parler ainsi.

Cela fait quelques jours que je suis dans ce pays et chaque nuit, je dort dans un lieu différent. Il y a deux jours, c'était dans un hôtel d'Alexandrie et hier soir, c'était chez l'habitant. Contraste assez intéressant mais une chose est sûre, les Egyptiens sont des gens simples, chaleureux et accueillants.

J'ai fait le parcours habituel des touristes. Saqquarah, Guizeh avec ses pyramides et son Sphinx, la vallée des Reines et la vallée des Rois. J'ai également visité Karnak et Louqsor. Egalement prit de nombreuses photos comme tout les touristes.

La première chose qui m'a surprise en arrivant dans ce pays, ce sont les températures. Journées très chaudes et nuits fraîches. Et toujours ce contraste saisissant entre la beauté des bords du Nil et le sable du désert…

C'est durant ce voyage que je rencontrai l'amour de ma vie, alors simple étudiante.

Deir-El-Bahari, le temple de la Reine Hatchepsout. Un des joyaux de l'Egypte antique. Creusé à même le roc, un des plus beaux temples du monde. Et, juste à côté, des tentes. Je m'apprêtait à suivre le groupe avec qui j'était quand mon regard fut attiré par une jeune femme sortant d'une de ces tentes. De taille moyenne, des longs cheveux bruns retenus en une queue de cheval, vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur, la jeune femme était sous un parasol et buvait une bouteille d'eau. Intriguée par l'inconnue, je la rejoignit. La première chose qui me fascina, ce fut son regard. Un regard noisette mais tellement expressif… La deuxième, son parfum. Délicate fragrance d'un parfum français dont j'était incapable de me souvenir le nom. Sous le parasol, l'inconnue me fixait avec une curiosité non feinte.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. J'ignorai qu'il y avait des fouilles par ici. Dis-je en souriant.

- Bonjour. Répondit la jeune femme en souriant et en se levant.

J'observais l'inconnue et en déduisit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir pas plus de vingt ans. Le même âge que moi, à quelques années près.

- Vous êtes archéologue? Demandais-je tout en la regardant.

- Pas encore mais je fait des études pour être spécialisée dans l'égyptologie. Touriste?

- Oui et non. J'aime aller hors des sentiers battus.

Je mordis les lèvres en réalisant que je venais de faire un double sens. Double sens que l'inconnue ne releva pas. Elle me tendit une main et je la serrai avec douceur.

- Isabella Swan mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. Dit l'inconnue en souriant.

- Alice Cullen. Répondis-je en souriant. (je voit le groupe rentrer dans le temple) Je vais y aller. A bientôt mademoiselle Swan.

Je lâchai doucement sa main et je rejoignis mon groupe. Un picotement à la nuque me fit comprendre que Bella me regardait partir.

* * *

Deux semaines après, j'était de retour aux Etats-Unis, à Forks ou vivait ma famille. Mon père, Carlisle, travaillait à l'hôpital, ma mère, Esmée, restaurait des meubles anciens. Il y avait longtemps que mon frère Edward s'était installé avec Jasper dans un appartement dans le centre ville de Forks. Il n'y avait que Rosalie qui vivait encore avec nous avec son compagnon, Emmett, un géant au cœur d'or. Moi, j'était la petite dernière ce cette fratrie de vampires. Je veux dire par là que j'était la dernière à être arrivée au sein de cette famille atypique au sens que, non seulement nous ne buvions pas de sang humain mais nous pouvions également nous mettre au soleil car les rayons ne se reflètent pas sur notre peau. Avantage non négligeable puisque que nous vivons en complète harmonie avec des humains qui ne savent pas que la famille Cullen n'est pas une famille comme les autres.

Je reprit vite mes habitudes mais le visage de Bella Swan ne me quittait pas. Ce visage, j'avais envie de le contempler jusqu'à la fin des temps et son regard… Ce regard noisette m'avait complètement fascinée, hypnotisée. Une seule rencontre avec miss Swan et je sus que j'était tombée amoureuse. Moi qui ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, je me rendis vite compte que c'était le cas.

Assise à la table d'un bar dont Jasper était le propriétaire, je regardait les photos de mon voyage en terre égyptienne, regrettant le fait que je n'avais pas prit de photos de ma jolie étudiante quand une odeur vint chatouiller mon nez. Une odeur familière mais je n'arrivais à me souvenir qui portait ce parfum. Levant les yeux de mes photos, je vit Bella Swan se tenir devant moi, bronzée et souriante. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en la voyant.

- Bonjour Alice. Je peux me joindre à vous?

- Je vous en prie. Dis-je en lui désignant une chaise libre. Je vous croyais encore en Egypte. Il y a longtemps que vous êtes rentrée?

- Je suis rentrée il y a deux jours. Dit Bella en réprimant un bâillement. Excusez moi, c'est à cause du décalage horaire.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Assurai-je en souriant. C'est extraordinaire de vous voir ici, dans cette petite ville…

- Mon père est originaire d'ici. Vous devez le connaître, c'est le chef de la police.

- Ah, vous êtes la fille de Charlie Swan.

- Vous le connaissez? Dit Bella, surprise.

- Moi non mais mon père oui. Mon père travaille à l'hôpital.

- C'est la première fois que je vous voit à Forks. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Disons que je voyage beaucoup. Dis-je, énigmatique.

Bella me sourit de nouveau et je réprimais difficilement mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Sans qu'elle le sache, Bella s'était emparée de mon cœur.

- Alice, je peux vous parler de quelque chose?

- Je vous en prie, faites.

Bella se frotta les mains contre son jean et dit, d'une voix mal assurée:

- Je voulais simplement vous… te dire que depuis la fois ou je t'ai vue en Egypte, je ne cesse de penser à toi, que ton visage ne me quitte pas une seule seconde… Que j'aurai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver… (baisse la tête) Tu doit trouver ça pathétique…

- Absolument pas. Dis-je en lui relevant délicatement la tête. Ce que tu viens de dire, ce sont les mots que j'aurai voulu te dire en première. Te dire tout simplement que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès le premier regard et que j'aurai tout fait pour te retrouver…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je me suis approchée d'elle et posé mes deux mains sur son visage. A nouveau, mon regard fut happé par le sien et nous nous sommes embrassées.

* * *

Le temps passe vite quand je suis perdue dans mes souvenirs. J'étais en train de jouer du piano quand je me suis laissée emportée par mes souvenirs. _Nos_ souvenirs devrai-je dire.

J'attend le retour de ma belle humaine. Même après sa transformation, je continue de l'appeler ainsi. Ce soir, nous fêtons nos dix ans de vie commune, faites de hauts et bas, comme dans n'importe quel couple. Bella est mon essentiel, ma raison d'être et de paraître… Ce soir, je vais demander à ma belle humaine si elle veut m'épouser…

J'entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je commence à jouer au piano « _mon essentiel » _tout en la chantant. Bella s'assit à côté de moi et posa ses mains sur ma taille.

Brusquement, sans rien comprendre, nous sommes allongées sur le sol. Bella est au dessus de moi, son regard planté dans le mien, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle me regarde un long moment et nous nous embrassons avant de faire l'amour. Je redécouvre son corps et, lentement, nous faisons l'amour comme si c'était la première fois… Je réapprend les contours de son corps, m'enivre de son odeur, de son goût. Elle se donne à moi et je me donne à elle. Elle se donne à moi avec sa générosité habituelle et je la retrouve telle que je la connait: fougueuse, inventive, prévenante. Elle me fait l'amour comme si elle voulait effacer les semaines qui nous ont séparées et je peux lire dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle a pour moi.

- Je t'aime ma belle amoureuse. Murmura Bella.

- Je t'aime… dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau tandis que mes mains caressèrent de nouveau son corps.

Je crois que je lui ferai ma demande plus tard, quand nous aurons rassasié un petit peu l'envie que nous avons l'une de l'autre.

- Alice? Dit Bella en me regardant.

- Oui?

- C'est oui… Je sais que tu va me demander de t'épouser et la réponse est oui… Mais avant que tu glisses à mon doigt la bague que tu as achetée, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose…

- Qui est?

- Eteint le feu qui est moi ma belle amoureuse. Fait moi l'amour de la plus belle des façons… Aime moi jusqu'à ce je n'en puisse plus…

* * *

_OS écrit en écoutant "mon Essentiel" d'Emmanuel Moire._

_En espérant que cela vous ai plu,_

_Kousto_


End file.
